Secrets, Lies, Truths and Relationships
by 5SecsOfLARRYcat
Summary: This is my spin on a glee Facebook story, Rachel is going to be the main character and there will be some of my own OC's and characters will be OOC! This story will include Rachel/Warblers friendship. I don't know who I'm going to pair her up with yet!
1. Summary!

**Secrets, Lies, Truths and Relationships!**

**Summary: **This is my spin on a glee Facebook story, Rachel is going to be the main character and there will be some of my own OC's and characters will be OOC! This story will include Rachel/Warblers friendship.

I don't know who I'm going to pair her up with yet! So if you have any suggestions, except Finn, please tell me! I was thinking maybe one of my OC's, A Warbler, Noah/Puck or Sam! Have you got any suggestions so when I make a poll I can add whoever you think to it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee and the only thing I do own are my OC's! Although if I did own glee Rachel wouldn't go through half the crap she does in the show and she wouldn't be marrying Finn!

Again, if you have any suggestions on who Rachel should be in a relationship with please leave it in a review but please don't say Finn! I don't like Finchel and I can't get over how many times Finn has used and lied to Rachel! Sorry Finchel fans!

This story won't just be Facebook, there will be parts where they are talking and hanging out normally! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions!

**Secrets, Lies, Truths and Relationships!**

**Chapter 1!**

**Summary: **This is my spin on a glee Facebook story, Rachel is going to be the main character and there will be some of my own OC's and characters will be OOC! This story will include Rachel/Warblers friendship.

I don't know who I'm going to pair her up with yet! So if you have any suggestions, except Finn, please tell me! I was thinking maybe one of my OC's, A Warbler, Noah/Puck or Sam! Have you got any suggestions so when I make a poll I can add whoever you think to it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee and the only thing I do own are my OC's! Although if I did own glee Rachel wouldn't go through half the crap she does in the show and she wouldn't be marrying Finn!

Again, if you have any suggestions on who Rachel should be in a relationship with please leave it in a review but please don't say Finn! I don't like Finchel and I can't get over how many times Finn has used and lied to Rachel! Sorry Finchel fans!

This story won't just be Facebook, there will be parts where they are talking and hanging out normally!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<br>**I could just scream right now or storm out! I haven't done a Diva storm out in a while... Anyway...  
>WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO INCOMPETENT?<br>**Mike Chang, Jasmine Steele and 20 other people like this**

**Matt Rutherford **What's wrong Skips?

**Mike Chang **She got paired with the new guy in dance class today

**The Puckster **So? + since when have u 2 been friendly with Berry, Chang, Rutherford?

**Jasmine Steele **The point, Puckerman, is that the new guy keeps stepping on her toes even though he keeps insisting that he can dance and has took lessons before but we can clearly see that he hasn't, also they have known each other since they were 5 years old, we all have.

**Damian Thompson **Fairy's gonna blow up soon! :D  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Carly Queen **Damian! You're only going to make her even madder and you know what that means for you, don't you?  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **Ha ha, Damian's in trouble! ;P

**Jasmine Steele **Jeremy, do you want Ray to be mad at you again? You remember what happened at home last time she fell out with you, right?

**Jeremy Steele **Yes I remember, SunRay gave me the silent treatment and never came over and because she never came over Mom gave me the silent treatment until I apologised to SunRay and until SunRay forgave me! :(

**Damian Thompson **Yes Carly, I know but it's so much fun to see her ramble then stop herself from throwing a punch or slap and then storm out, but it's not fun when she actually does hit you it actually hurts, but I don't like that she'd ignore me for something as small as making a comment :(  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Carly Queen **You both always deserve it though  
><strong>Jasmine Steele and Alice Brandon like this<strong>

**Damian Thompson **I would prefer it if she hit me and shouted at me  
><strong>Jeremy Steele and Dean Andrews likes this<strong>

**Carly Queen **Why do you think she gives you the silent treatment instead?  
><strong>Alice Brandon and Jasmine Steele like this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **Damian don't look now but you're getting the Ray of Death! :O

**Damian Thompson **:O

**Jasmine Steele **I give up!  
><strong>Carly Queen, Alice Brandon and Rachel Berry like this<strong>

**Carly Queen **You're not the only one.

**Santana Lopez **Since when has Berry had any friends?  
><strong>Quinn Fabray likes this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **Since ever you fake-boobed brat!  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Matt Rutherford and 21 other people like this<strong>

**Santana Lopez **How dare you? You Bitch!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray likes this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **Cow!  
><strong>Carly Queen and Jasmine Steele like this<strong>

**The Puckster **Woo! Chick fight! ;)  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Damian Thompson and 10 other people like this<strong>

**Alice Brandon** This does not concern you, you neanderthal  
><strong>Rachel Berry likes this<strong>

**The Puckster **Oh, Feisty! ;)

**Rachel Berry **Noah, Santana please stop harrasing my friends and stop commenting you are blowing up my notifications. Alice put your anger into the dance and Jeremy what did I say about using the 'Ray of Death' phrase?

**Jeremy Steele **Umm... not to use it anymore?

**Rachel Berry **You are correct

**Matt Rutherford **Sorry to interrupt you all but shouldn't you all be actually dancing right now?

**Mike Chang **Hols is giving us a break, especially Rach so her feet will be less sore

**Matt Rutherford **Oh right. I miss you guys a lot!  
><strong>Mike Chang, Rachel Berry and 20 other people like this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **We miss you too Matt! :)  
><strong>Mike Chang, Carly Queen and 20 other people like this<strong>

**Carly Queen **Sorry to cut this short Matt but we have to continue dancing now :(

**Matt Rutherford **It's cool guys, I understand. Talk to you all soon :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<br>**My feet are so sore! :(

**Holly Holliday **Soak them in hot water doll, I'll pair Michael up with someone else next week ;)

**Rachel Berry **Thanks Hols :)

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray**

**Alice Brandon **No one cares!

**Quinn Fabray **Really? Well I think that your pathetic little friend Rachel will care!  
><strong>Santana Lopez likes this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **Actually I don't, I've been over Finn for awhile now  
><strong>Alice Brandon, Jeremy Steele and 10 other people like this<strong>

**The Puckster **When did that happen?

**Rachel Berry **didn't like him as much as I led everyone to believe in the first place

**Quinn Fabray **I don't believe a word of that ManHands!  
><strong>Santana Lopez likes this<strong>

**Rachel Berry ***Shrugs* believe what you want  
><strong>Carly Queen, Damian Thompson and 5 other people like this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **If you don't stop calling Rachel names then you will be in trouble! :/  
><strong>Carly Queen, Jasmine Steele and 30 other people like this<strong>

**Quinn Fabray **What will you do? Tell the principle?  
><strong>Santana Lopez likes this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **No but Rachel and I have so much more pull at my school than you do at yours!  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Dean Andrews and 100 other people like this<strong>

**Quinn Fabray **Oh, I'm so scared! Not!  
><strong>Santana Lopez likes this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **You should be Stretchy!  
><strong>Jasmine Steele, Carly Queen and 10 other people like this<strong>

**Quinn Fabray **What is that supposed to mean?

**Alice Brandon **I thought that it would be obvious! You've had stretch marks haven't you?

**Rachel Berry **Alice! That's enough and please relax your hand, you're going to end up breaking my phone!

**Jasmine Steele **Yeah honey take a deep breath

**Quinn Fabray **Someone has anger issues!  
><strong>Santana Lopez likes this<strong>

**Santana Lopez **So true!

**Carly Queen **You fake sluts better shut your mouths and stop talking before I go all Mafia Princess on both of your asses!  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Dean Andrews and 22 other people like this<strong>

**Damian Thompson **UH OH! The Mafia Princess has made an appearance, everyone hide!  
><strong>Dean Andrews and Jeremy Steele like this<strong>

**Santana Lopez **I don't care, I'm from Lima Heights and I know how to take people down!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray likes this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **Santana why don't you just give up already! We all know that you're from the rich part of Lima Heights!  
><strong>Carly Queen, Alice Brandon and 6 other people like this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **Woo! Go Ray! Anyway I just want to ask why we are on Facebook while we are hanging out watching movies?

**Damian Thompson **I don't think we know J.

**Rachel Berry **I think that everyone should go offline so we can finish watching the movie. Like if you agree!  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Jasmine Steele and 6 other people like this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **Agreed, lets finish watching the movie :)

**Santana Lopez **Wait! I haven't finished with Stubbles yet!

**Quinn Fabray **I don't think they're coming back S

**Santana Lopez **:/

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Steele<strong>  
>Had a great day with my Best Friends watching movies and just generally hanging out! I love you guys! 3 xxxx<br>**Rachel Berry, Jasmine Steele and 6 other people like this**

**Rachel Berry **Aww I love you too Jere Bear! ;) 3 xxxx  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele **I love you too Big Brother! 3 xxxx  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Carly Queen **I love you too Double J! 3 xxxx  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Damian Thompson **I hate to get sappy but I love you too J! 3 xxxx  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Dean Andrews **I'm going to break my silence to say I love you too J-Man! 3 xxxx  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **I suppose I love you too Lobster Boy! ;) 3 xxxx  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **Oh, come on! That was one time! I was drunk and it was a dare from you Ali! You can't hold that over my head forever! :(  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Alice Brandon and 6 other people like this<strong>

**Dean Andrews **We can and we will so get used to it! ;)  
><strong>Damian Thompson, Jasmine Steele and 7 other people like this<strong>

**Matt Rutherford **I remember that, it was so funny! :D God I miss you guys! :(

**Rachel Berry **We miss you too Matty! :) xxxx  
><strong>Mike Chang, Jasmine Steele and 30 other people like this<strong>

**Mike Chang **I agree Rachie! Oh also I love you too JJ! 3 xxxx  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Matt Rutherford and Rachel Berry like this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **Thanks guys! :) xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>So heres chapter 1, I hope you've enjoyed it! I'll try to write chapter 2 as fast as I can! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you guys! 3 x<br>**


	3. Chapter 2: The makings of a bet!

**Secrets, Lies, Truths and Relationships!**

_**Chapter 2 – The makings of a bet….**_

**Summary: **This is my spin on a glee Facebook story, Rachel is going to be the main character and there will be some of my own OC's and characters will be OOC! This story will include Rachel/Warblers friendship.  
>Rachel has actual friends and the glee club is surprised about it!<p>

Some of this chapter was my sister's ideas! She wrote some of it to but I've tweaked a few things so it fits in with my style of writing! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Rutherford <strong>I wish I still lived in Lima….  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Mike Chang and 20 other people like this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **Aww what's the matter Matty? :(

**Damian Thompson **What Rach said without the Matty part ;)

**Alice Brandon** You're so weird Day!  
><strong>Jasmine Steele, Carly Queen and 3 other people like this<strong>

**Damian Thompson **I know you are, you said you are. So what am I?  
><strong>Jeremy Steele and Dean Andrews like this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **Oh just you wait until I see you again Damian, I'll have you begging for mercy :P

**Damian Thompson **Ha I seriously doubt that :)

**Alice Brandon **Don't forget that I know all of your weaknesses ;)

**Jasmine Steele **Guys! Not that this isn't amusing but if you are having trouble remembering that this is Matt's status and he hasn't answered Ray yet

**Damian Thompson **Oops sorry :O

**Alice Brandon **Yeah I'm sorry too Matt

**Matt Rutherford **Haha it's ok guys. To answer your question Ray I just miss you guys and Mike has been telling me about everything you've all been up to and that includes all of the mischief you've been doing ;)  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Mike Chang and 30 other people like this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **Aww Matty we miss you too and we really wish you were here too :)  
><strong>Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang and 50 other people like this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele **We really do, no one could ever replace you! :)  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Matt Rutherford and 50 other people like this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **At least 50 people couldn't be bothered to comment :P what they both said is true Matt ;)  
><strong>Matt Rutherford, Rachel Berry and 50 other people like this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele **How did I end up with you as my brother? Were you adopted or switched at birth or something? :O

**Jeremy Steele **:O that's really mean :(

**Jasmine Steele **Suck it up Bozo

**Jeremy Steele **:'(

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Had a good day with all my best friends! They're the best friends a girl could ever ask for! :D  
><strong>Carly Queen, Alice Brandon and 6 other people like this<strong>

**Carly Queen **I enjoyed the day too, we all did! :)  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Alice Brandon and 6 other people like this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **Did you see the look on the guys' faces when they fell into the fountain? :P  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Jasmine Steele and 2 other people like this<strong>

**Damian Thompson **Fell? More like all you girls pushed us! :O  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Mike Chang and Dean Andrews like this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele **The look on their face was priceless! :D and Damian I'm sure that we really don't know what you mean; all of us girls were just innocently standing around when you all fell in! ;)  
><strong>Carly Queen, Alice Brandon and Rachel Berry like this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **Pfft yeah right, you lot have never been innocent and we all know that you all pushed us!  
><strong>Dean Andrews, Mike Chang and Damian Thompson like this<strong>

**Carly Queen **We did no such thing!

**Rachel Berry **We would never do such a thing!

**Dean Andrews **We'll believe that when we see it

**Matt Rutherford ***groans* I really do miss all of you guys and your antics!  
><strong>Mike Chang, Rachel Berry and 40 other people like this<strong>

**Mike Chang **We miss you being here too Matt  
><strong>Matt Rutherford, Dean Andrews and 40 other people like this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **We really really do!  
><strong>Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang and 40 other people like this<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Andrews <strong>I can't wait for my baby brother to get home from his school trip  
><strong>Jasmine Steele, Mike Chang and 20 other people like this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **That means that Daisy-May will be back soon too! :D  
><strong>Dean Andrews, Alice Brandon and 20 other people like this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele **You know I've actually missed having them around  
><strong>Damian Thompson, Jeremy Steele and 15 other people like this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **I think we all have

**Damian Thompson **It's a shame that they're not allowed to use their phones or the internet where they are

**Jeremy Steele **That's very true :) I can't wait to get back to pranking them ;)

**Dean Andrews **I hear you there :P

**Rachel Berry **Don't be so mean to them, we all know how you are with your pranks  
><strong>Jasmine Steele, Alice Brandon and 18 other people like this<strong>

**Carly Queen **You should listen to Rachel. Besides I'm sure that they'll be expecting a prank as soon as they get back so you'll have to wait until they relax and least expect it ;)  
><strong>Damian Thompson, Dean Andrews and Jeremy Steele like this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele ***groans* Carly please stop giving them ideas, they're bad enough without them :/  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Alice Brandon and 10 other people like this<strong>

**Carly Queen **You should know by now that I'm always right Dean ;) Sorry Jazz but I like to stir things up :P  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Damian Thompson and 20 other people like this<strong>

**Alice Brandon **Don't we know it ;P  
><strong>Carly Queen likes this<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> Girly night in with my girls! NO BOYS ALLOWED!  
><strong>Carly Queen, Jasmine Steele and 7 other people like this<strong>

**Damian Thompson **Seriously? No boys allowed, what is wrong with all of you girls?

**Carly Queen **Nothing's wrong with us, why would there be? Just because we're not hanging out with you and the boys and want a girly night to talk about girl stuff and paint each other's nails, etc.

**Alice Brandon **We might even have a pillow fight in our underwear

**Damian Thompson **You all love me and that's why you're going to let me join ;) I'll even strip down to my underwear for the pillow fight :P

**Jasmine Steele **I think you already know the answer to that you idiot. It's a girls night, you're a boy. I'm sorry but you don't have the right parts to get involved in a girls night *smiles sweetly*

**Dean Andrews **Is there a reason why you don't want us boys involved? Are you planning something?

**Jeremy Steele **Oh burn Damian, burn *cackles*

**Damian Thompson **Shut up Jeremy *hits J upside the head*

**Jeremy Steele **Heeeyyyy *pouts*

**Rachel Berry **No way! We are not planning anything. We are not that mean Dean!

**Jeremy Steele **I'm sorry Rach but I'm not relying on anything you say, you're all planning something. Damian, Dean, time for some action! XD

**Alice Brandon **Action? *rolls eyes at how much of a dork J is*

**Jasmine Steele **Don't question it, it's been his favourite word since he was five years old, he was, and still is, obsessed with action figures *sighs*

**Jeremy Steele **That is so not true! :O

**Damian Thompson **Leave the poor guy alone Jasmine. He's supposed to be your amazing, caring brother ;)  
><strong>Jeremy Steele likes this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele **I would hardly call him that ;P

**Jeremy Steele **Why not? I'm the best brother in the world!

**Jasmine Steele **You're the only brother in my world….

**Dean Andrews **Back to our action boys before this argument goes any further?

**Damian Thompson **Oh yeah. Well we should totally sneak into Rachel's house (we all have our own key) and spy on them and then once they are all asleep we should play some minor pranks on them like covering them in shaving cream, putting hair dye in their shampoo, etc. :P  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Mike Chang and Dean Andrews like this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **That's a great idea Day  
><strong>Damian Thompson likes this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **You all do realise that you're writing all of this on my status so me and the girls are well aware of what you're planning, don't you?

**Mike Chang **If only there was a dislike button…. *sighs sadly*  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Dean Andrews and Damian Thompson like this<strong>

**Jeremy Steele **Damn it boys! We were so close *cries*

**Carly Queen **You wish *kisses*

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>Spending the day with my boy. Oh I love him, I do! 3  
><strong>Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson and 2 other people like this<strong>

**Finn Hudson **I really love my girl lots and lots too! 3  
><strong>Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and 2 other people like this<strong>

**Quinn Fabray **Well that girl must be very special….  
><strong>Finn Hudson likes this<strong>

**Finn Hudson **She is so very special to me…. Xoxo  
><strong>Quinn Fabray likes this<strong>

**Santana Lopez **I'm so happy that you're happy Q  
><strong>Quinn Fabray likes this<strong>

**Quinn Fabray **Thanks S

**Carly Queen **This kind of love sucks….  
><strong>Alice Brandon, Dean Andrews and 15 other people like this<strong>

**Quinn Fabray **Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?

**Carly Queen** Oh did I actually send that comment? Whoopsie!

**Quinn Fabray **I would prefer an apology.

**Carly Queen **And I would prefer it if you didn't post these types of status' just to prove to yourselves that you're not pretending to love each other but I can see that that won't happen. Anyway you should really be thanking me.

**Quinn Fabray **Well please do remind me why I should be thanking you?

**Carly Queen **For making this post more interesting away from your sickening comments with your precious Finn and bitch of a friend Santana  
><strong>Jasmine Steele, Damian Thompson and 15 other people like this<strong>

**Quinn Fabray **Yeah well I don't think so  
><strong>Santana Lopez likes this<strong>

**Carly Queen **You may not but I do ;)  
><strong>Jeremy Steele, Rachel Berry and 15 other people like this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele **Us girls are so good at this ;) love all my girls! 33  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Carly Queen and 5 other people like this<strong>

**Rachel Berry **It's amazing what we can all come up with when we put our minds to it! :D  
><strong>Jasmine Steele, Alice Brandon and 5 other people like this<strong>

**Damian Thompson **I hate you all D:

**Alice Brandon **You love us really :)

**Damian Thompson **That's what you think :P

**Jasmine Steele **Nope it's not what we think, it's what we know ;) you guys wouldn't be able to live without us girls :P

**Dean Andrews **That is definitely not true! I bet you all that us boys could go longer than you girls ignoring you. That means no looking, talking to members of the opposite sex in our group and no commenting on the opposite gender's statuses.

**Jeremy Steele **That kind of isn't possible for me considering I live with Jasmine she tends to bring the girls over a lot :(

**Jasmine Steele **That's really cute Jer :') Dean are you looking for a bet? Coz I know us girls will win this hands down!  
><strong>Carly Queen, Rachel Berry and Alice Brandon like this<strong>

**Damian Thompson ***snorts* As if, you girls wouldn't be able to function without us! ;)

**Rachel Berry **This is so amusing! I love it and I'm laughing at you all just so you know! :D  
><strong>Alice Brandon and Mike Chang like this<strong>

**Carly Queen **I'm thinking that this bet we are about to make is totally going to fail on the boys' end :P

**Jasmine Steele** Exactly what I was thinking Carly, great minds think alike, hey? :D I know that I can live without the boys, hell I could live without having a brother sometimes (this is a joke Jeremy), so I'm ok with this bet.

**Alice Brandon **This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait until the boys lose so we can collect on whatever we decide our winnings will be.  
><strong>Carly Queen likes this<strong>

**Damian Thompson **You really want to go through with this bet? Bring it on girls! I'm so ready for this! What about you guys **Dean**,** Jeremy**,** Mike**?

**Dean Andrews **I am! Bring it on girlies :P We already know who the winners are!  
><strong>Damian Thompson likes this<strong>

**Mike Chang ***sigh* I need new friends. What did I do to end up with all of you?

**Damian Thompson **Hey that's not very nice Mike and if you want an answer to that I have one, you decided to take dance classes as a child and met us and we all became friends. So are you in or not? *raises eyebrow*

**Mike Chang **That's a decision I seem to regret a lot of the time :P I suppose I am just please don't do anything stupid, my parents have only just got over and forgiven me for the last stunt :/

**Jeremy Steele **Yay Mike's in! I'm in but only if it doesn't include my sister for me because that's like super impossible

**Jasmine Steele **Aww my brother misses me and loves me :')

**Alice Brandon **You could go and stay at Dean's, Damian's or Mike's for the week you know?

**Jeremy Steele **Um…. thanks but no thanks.

**Damian Thompson **What's wrong with me? :(

**Jasmine Steele **What's right with you? *raises eyebrow and crosses arms over chest*

**Damian Thompson **Well that's not very nice of you Jazz :'(

**Alice Brandon **Are we going to start this bet anytime soon? Us girls need to get back to our girly night/sleepover!  
><strong>Rachel Berry likes this<strong>

**Rachel Berry ***groans*Please listen to Alice! I want to get back to talking about boys/our crushes! *pouts*  
><strong>Alice Brandon, Carly Queen and Jasmine Steele like this<strong>

**Jasmine Steele **I agree. The bet starts tomorrow. No seeing, talking or commenting on statuses. If you see any one of us then you ignore us and we'll do the same. Got it boys? ;P  
><strong>Rachel Berry, Carly Queen and Alice Brandon like this<strong>

**Dean Andrews **I suppose :) Watching you girls fail epically is going to be so much fun!

**Damian Thompson **Bring it on girls.

**Carly Queen **Oh we'll see Dean, we'll see….

* * *

><p>So what did you think? It's been a while so I hope you're still reading this! :)<p> 


End file.
